With development of multiple wireless broadband access technologies, a piece of user equipment (UE) may have multiple data transmission links to a destination node. The Multipath Transmission Control Protocol (MPTCP) is developed based on the conventional Transmission Control Protocol (TCP) protocol, may provide end-to-end multilink communication for user equipment, and may distribute service data to multiple links in a resource sharing manner to increase network bandwidth.
As an end-to-end protocol, the MPTCP focuses more on how to optimize performance of communication parties. However, there is no measure for centrally managing and controlling MPTCP connections, a status of an MPTCP link cannot be adjusted according to expected requirements of system running, and therefore radio resources cannot be appropriately allocated. A performance algorithm defined in the MPTCP protocol cannot achieve the best optimization in a wireless network either.